twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SeiferA/One Year Anniversary For Alberio
On this day, one year ago, I created Alberio and observed one day of Twitterponies to get the general feel and idea on how things are runned, watching the group encounter a very nerdy Ape whom wanted to collect the mane six. The next day, Alberio set forth into Ponyville, going to Coledust and her place to learn how to earn an honest buck, all while learning how to build his first cottage. In the process, he's met countless friends, proven his worth with Luna to become a Knight and has gone on many adventures, all while finding answers to his past, understanding who he is and realizing that, in the end, the past is good stuff, but what matters is the present. It's these thoughts that go through his head as he trots to Canterlot in his most recent and last personal quest. Thus, Alberio's story ends. But it doesn't mean he's going away. Alberio will still be around in the feed to interact with any ponies that either want to chat with him, need him for a quest or just want him around for the heck of it (as long as I'm available), but due to work and seriously realizing a lack of focus on my social life, I've decided to slow down. That and, realistically, I've wanted to end Alberio's story by around this time at the very most anyway, and I'm grateful it lasted this long. With that said, however, I'm going to address some questions, both related to character as well as in general: "Is this going to be a one-year cliffhanger? Maybe answers will come sooner?" Honestly, this was written in mind to somewhat relate to the upcoming Crystal Ponies episode. It was also written in mind with the aspect of how other stories have used the elements of friendship and love as their basis to destroy an evil entity, but the show has yet to do anything with the concept of unity. Maybe if the show eventually does something, the answers can somehow be intertwined with those answers. Otherwise, I did have one final scene planned, but had to cut it (due to BUDGET CUTS lol). Since I want this to be my final story with Alberio, I doubt I'll continue it from here. "What was all of that about? That wasn't pony! That was... that was just stupid!" You know what? A few months ago I'd agree with you. In fact, even now I had my doubts as to if whether or not I should do this. But at the last moment, I decided to do this adventure as my final test. The one key golden rule Spike and several others have said time and time again: "Have fun. Don't think and just do it. If others like it, they'll follow. If they don't, they won't." Adding to the fact that I wanted to go ALL out on this, without going too far, I decided to just do it. I can understand if some of you didn't like it. I respect that. If you no longer like me as an rp'er, then by all means, unfollow. But don't let that be the basis of how you view me as a person as a result. It's not like I committed a crime and stole candy from a baby. "YOU STOLE CANDY FROM A BABY!? YOU MONSTER!" At least I'm not a Cookie Monster. "Are Alberio and Rosalyn an item?" Depends on how you look at it. ... ok, no, they're not :P They're long-time friends that hold a lot of care and respect for each other and live with each other like family, but otherwise, no, they're just close friends. "Who is Setako and what kind of world does he come from anyway?" The answer to that first question is left to the viewer. As for the other? An alternate reality with a completely different story far from Alberio's. It's covered in Rosalyn's book. "Will we ever see the whole context of that book?" Yes! I plan to write that book for anyone who's curious. Details to follow. "I recall a character months ago named mlp_Ghia whom was a bit cryptic. Is she related in any way to Setako?" She is, actually. Ghia's story is also covered in the book. "What about your other charatcers? Frog and Ford especially? Any new characters?" With me focusing less on Alberio, I may have the time to focus more on Frog especially. Ford was always intended as a one off character, but he clearly gets pulled in whenever AJ needs help with Tom Appleforth. As for new characters? I don't see myself doing that anytime soon. I tried to months ago as Pitter Patter, but that just faltered through, and even after dropping Alberio, I can't imagine myself doing large rp'ing again. "How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?" WHAT IS THIS, CHINESE NEWS YEAR!? I WANT PICTURES OF SPIDER-MAN! NOW GET ME PICTURES! "Can Ellie have a Raptor-made peanut-butt sandwich?" I'll ask the oc Raptor Ria is based off of and get back to you on that :P "I don't like you very much and I will use explicit language to garnish your attention until you pay attention to me" OK! *block!* And that covers it! If you all have any additional questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them. Otherwise, I'm grateful that I kept Alberio here for one long year and I'm also grateful I got to know so many ponies and players in general. Some good, some a bit bad, but all with good intentions in the very end as people who just want to rp. THANK YOU EVERYONE! Chris "SeiferA" "Alberio" Category:Blog posts